


Coyote Liar (Yata Misaki x Mean!Strain!Reader x Various

by TheHeadlessWriter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeadlessWriter/pseuds/TheHeadlessWriter
Summary: (L/N) (Y/N) is a deceiver. A trickster. A coyote. A liar. And she's going to make Mikoto Suoh pay for his failures, if it's the last thing she does.





	Coyote Liar (Yata Misaki x Mean!Strain!Reader x Various

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Reader-chan is a Strain, equipped with the ability of "True"-Face Recognition. Basically, she sees what she considers to be the "true" face of others. This face is almost always negative as it's the face people hide from others. This caused Reader-chan to become cynical and mistrustful of others. Reader-chan curses a lot in this story, so  be prepared. 

(Y/N) huffs, brushing a strand of (h/c) hair from her cheek. 

_'Fucking idiots',_  she thinks to herself, having just observed a certain Vanguard's interaction with a Scepter 4 officer.  _'If this is HOMRA's vanguard, I can only imagine how pathetic the rest of them are.'_

Running her hands through her (h/c) locks, she double-checks herself in the reflection of a shop window before following after the tangerine-haired male. 

Swaying her hips side to side, she approaches him from behind. Putting on her best 'blushing virgin' persona, she taps his shoulder. 

Turning around, Yata blushes, his mind a jumbled mess as he takes in the beautiful girl before him. 

"Y-yes?" He asks, trying to maintain eye contact. 

Faking a blush, (Y/N) inwardly cringes at his captive stare.  _'Fucking creep,'_  she growls to herself. Outwardly beaming at him, she speaks.

"You're a member of HOMRA, right?" She asks, her eyes sparkling with false innocence. 

Yata shakily nods, "U-um, y-yeah I am. Why?" 

Clasping her hands in front of her, (Y/N) beams, "That's so cool! I'd love to hear about what you do!" Giving a one-eyed smile, she eagerly awaits what comes next. 

Yata perks up, immediately rambling on about his ability and job in HOMRA. 

One-eye still closed (Y/N) smirks inwardly as his true face slowly manifests before her. Her smirk quickly fades however when she sees nothing but the shy young man she's already been acquainted with. 

_The fuck? What is this shit?!_

"H-hey, are you okay?" Yata asks, having picked up on the change in her demeanor. 

Snapping from her reverie, (Y/N) smiles a tight lipped smile and nods. "Sorry, I'm just feeling a little faint, that's all." 

Looking alarmed, Yata rushes to her side - something that both surprises and irks her. Gently grasping her arm, he pulls her to a nearby bench. 

Resisting the urge to yank from his hold, (Y/N) quietly allows him to pull her along and sit her down, though he makes sure to sit a few inches from her. He clears his throat, eyes darting at and away from her as his blush deepens. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but snaps it shut, turning his head away as she crosses her thighs, her shorts riding up as she does so. 

Her expression is pensive, her brows scrunched, face drained of color. _‘His true face is...that's impossible! Who the fuck is this guy?!’_


End file.
